


Time Machine

by jicheolism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jicheolism/pseuds/jicheolism
Summary: Sometimes, he wished he had a time machine.





	

Sometimes,

He wished he had a time machine.

 

Just so that he can trace back all the times they had spent together to see what had gone wrong, where had it started.

Was it the time nearing debut? Or was it the time after debut? Or was it when he was suddenly given the responsibilities to carry the group? Or was it when he suddenly need to carry all the burdens on making their group known? 

He himself was not really sure what had happened between them. The drift between them become larger day by day and till today he still doesn’t know what or where had things gone wrong.

 

The mischievous smiles when they got the ideas to prank on the members, the occasional tired but meaningful glances between breaks from a particular rough session of dance practice, the shoulders that were lent on for silent supports. They had gone through almost everything together from before they were even chosen to be in the same group with the other 11 boys.

 

_So **what** could have gone wrong?_

 

The mischievous smiles had turned to small reserved smiles, the occasional glances had turned to glances full of longings, the shoulders supporting from before were now replaced with other members’.

 

_So **where** could they have gone wrong?_

 

That happy smiles you're wearing now, that rare carefree attitudes, why are they only shown towards the other members now and not to me. What had made the thing between us different from the others? I could have asked all these things if we were like before.

But, unfortunately we're not. And we both knew it. 

 

_Sometimes,_

_He really wished he had a time machine._

 

_So that he can turn back in time and fix everything that could have gone wrong._

_So that they can be like before._

**_The old them._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a reallyyy short drabble. I'm curious on who's POV are you guys reading this drabble since I did not specifically state their name and sorry if it was confusing >.< . Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
